Shion Izumi
}} |- ! Debut | 0092. Transfer Student |- ! (Current) Final Appearance | 0233. Let's Go Somewhere |- ! Seiyu | None |- ! Voice Actor | None |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Age | 17 |- ! Current Status | Deceased |- ! Relatives | Unknown |- |} Izumi Shion is a psychotic yet skilled teenager who participates in the game and wins his freedom before the series' start. Though he has no memories of the game, he was able to infer that he once participated in its events through Joichiro Nishi's website. It is through this website that he is able to find Kei Kurono, the one name listed throughout the entire site, and enter his school. There he encounters the alien Kurono failed to eliminate and attempts to fight against it. Although he loses, he does force the creature to exit his disguise he wore of a student; he also provides enough time for Kei to change into his suit and re-enter the room, although this wasn't his intent, he just wishing to fight the thing. After this event, he desires to return to the game more than before. It is around this time that Izumi finds a miniature Gantz ball in his room requesting that he bring new players into the room. Once he finds it, Izumi calls Kurono with false information about an alien to drag him out into the open. Here, he taunts Kurono saying if he doesn't kill him, he'd massacre a lot of people. Kurono can not bring himself to shoot him. The next day Izumi disguises himself as a black man, enters Shinjuku, and uses a bag of guns to rampage through the streets, killing Hiroto Sakurai, Kenzo Sakata, and Daizaemon Kaze when they attempt to stop him, and either injuring or killing 387 others in broad daylight. No one is able to stop him. He then removes his disguise, kidnaps Kurono's girlfriend, and forces him to fight him without his suit on. Both of them shoot each other and die, then enter the Gantz room. He is a skilled swordsman and is the first to use the Gantz Sword, a katana with a retractable blade that was hidden in one of the apartment's rooms. He can easily be seen as Kei Kurono's "unfeeling" and arrogant rival whose only ambition is to live his life striving to be the best Gantz fighter. He is willing to take innocent lives to make it happen (e.g. killing Kojima Tae in one of the missions, although he also states that they would be killed unless they kill her). In his first mission back, the dinosaur arc, he ran off on his own right away to find the boss, seeking to get the most points. He is quite peeved when he has to retreat, and Kurono ends up killing it instead. He is also quite surprised that so many people survived at the end of the mission. When he earns 100 points for the first time since his return to the Gantz team, Izumi chooses Option #2 - a strong weapon, and tells Gantz to have it ready for him before the next mission. Before that happens though, he is attacked by a legion of vampires in front of his apartment. He disposes of all of them, only to be attacked by the four vampire leaders. Izumi manages to kill three of the leaders and is in combat with the blond vampire before his girlfriend, Ryoko, rushes toward him. Izumi, surprising even himself, protects her from the final blow by shielding her with his own body. He then marvels at the scores of dead vampires he felled and states that he is definitely going to hell. In addition, he wonders at the beauty of his girlfriend and why he never noticed it before; he makes a broken promise to go to Disneyland with her the next day. As of the end of Phase I, Izumi has not been revived. Personality and Fighting Style As Izumi enters the Gantz game, he quickly develops a feel for the game and ends the games usually with a high score. Izumi is arrogant and aggressive at times and never shows his true self unless he is in the game, he has no regard for any of the other team members nor any passing bystander. He proves that he is a skilled player, taking out most of the aliens with ease, though he does not use the help of his other team members, he will usually end up using their help to kill other the stronger aliens. Izumi prefers using the Gantz sword, feeling that it provides a more destructive and effective blow to the aliens using it constantly throughout the Gantz missions and against the vampires. When fighting multiple enemies at once Izumi has a custom of going into stealth mode, extending a Gantz sword to full length, then spinning a full 360 degrees killing anything at ground level. This strategy is used numerous times throughout the series and is shown to be incredibly effective (in one instance he is seen killing over 20 vampires with a single spin). This attack also seems to have a great deal of power behind it as Izumi is shown to easily slice an entire subway car in half with little effort. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team